


Just The Way She Is

by sherlyholmo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Mild Smut, One Shot, appreciation, hannibloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyholmo/pseuds/sherlyholmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just of short Hannibloom oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way She Is

Hannibal admires Alana so.

He loves they way her lips move as she talks and the soft hum of her gentle voice. He loves how she handles the knife as she cuts and dices the vegetables for dinner. He loves how her hips sway from side to side when she walks away. He adores Alana's icy blue eyes, just by looking at them, he can get a chill running down his spine. She talks so sweetly to Hannibal, all he can do is smile.

He loves the way she picks up the fork and bites into a single piece of his masterpiece. And that hum she makes to reassure him that they a good job. It's music to his ears. He wants nothing more than to pick Alana up from her feet and ravage her in kisses. He loves the way she leans into the sink to wash the dishes, exposing her plump ass in her tight dress, just as a tease.

He loves they way her clothes fall perfectly on the floor as she gets ready to take a shower, and the way the water glistens on her smooth and flawless skin. He loves the steam pouring out of the bathroom filling his entire room with her scent and body soaps. He loves how she rubs lotion on every bit of her skin, and how soft her hands are afterwards.

He loves the way she crawls into bed with him, clinging onto his arm and kissing his shoulder and neck. He lowers his neck and kissed the crown of her head. He loves the giggles she makes as he leans in and whispering sweet Lithuanian words in her ear. And that wide smile she pulls off when the bridge of her nose crinkles and her dimples appearing as she buries her face in his chest.

He loves the way she takes part into dominating him. She sits on him, slowly rotating her hips against his crotch, but never loosing eye contact. He loves the sweet taste of her breasts and the feel of her fingers entwined in his hair. He loves the way that he fits perfectly inside her, not too loose and not too tight. And the way her walls clench around him as her orgasm breaks and rocks through her body. Dear lord, the noises she makes can make a grown man cry. Hannibal is not far behind as he tightens his grip onto her hips and climaxes inside her, filling her up.

He loves the way she collapses in his hands and falling beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist. She always says 'This is the best sex I've ever had.' He lays and watches the rhythm of her chest slowly rising up and down as she fell asleep in his arms. She carried a new scent now. Not the fruity lotion and the tropical hair products. She smelt of lust, musk, and sex, and he preferred it that way. He kisses her a goodnight on the forehead and whispers, 'Goodnight my dearest Alana.'

Hannibal Lecter loves Alana Bloom, just the way she is.


End file.
